Howls of Night
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: The Titans were discovered when they saved a little deaf girl to the cost of one of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

8888888

It was quiet.

Suddenly…

Gunshots rang out, utterly destroying the silence of night. Terrible screaming followed, the scream of something dying.

The scream faded away, but awful howls followed, howls full of pain and sadness, howls of mourning.

8888888

Sorry about the short prologue. Please review! (Or flame)


	2. Chapter 2

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

I did say I'm sorry about the short chappie! This one's way longer than the first one!

8888888

"**WOLF TERRORS" **The headlines screamed at people passing by. A young man, around the age of 25, stopped by the newspaper. Upon a glance, he looks young, without a worry in the world. Yet his blue eyes betray him. They shone with pain and with incredible sadness, a sadness unbound.

Raking his hand through his jet-black hair, the man frowned slightly as his eyes scanned the headlines on the paper. Seeing a chance to earn more money, the man selling papers piped up, "Sir, would you like to buy it? It's only fifty cents, with an addition cost of two dollars!" The young man looked up at the fat man.

"Two dollars and fifty cents? Fine." Pulling out three dollars, the young man took a copy. Saying, "Keep the change," The man left an extremely happy man behind.

TTTTTTT

Newspaper tucked away under his arm, the young man paused before an apartment door. Getting out a key, he opened the door and stepped in. Turning on the light, he sighed.

"Would you please stop turning off the light?" His question was directed at a pale woman sitting on the couch. The woman has a thin face with sunken cheeks (a result of high cheekbones,) and a large forehead. The young man ignored the piercing dark blue eyes of the woman as he tossed the newspaper on her lap.

Her lavender hair tumbled down over her shoulders as she bent her head to read the paper. After a moment, she looked up, the blood-red jewel in her forehead blazing, blue eyes cold, at the man. **This is new? **The woman spoke softly, her gravelly inhuman voice clearly heard. The young man replied,

"Of course, Raven. Look at the date." The woman, named Raven, was silent as she pulled her long hair away from her face. She just sat there, silent, until she spoke.

**I believe that Victor and Koriand'r would want to see this. **The young man sighed as he said,

"Yeah, I guess so. But… oh, never mind. Vic! Kory! Get your butts in here a.s.a.p.!" The man stood there waiting for those two when a huge black man around 26 and a golden woman about 24- the same age as the pale woman- entered the room.

"What's up?" The golden woman asked, her abnormal green eyes staring… at something, but nobody knows what. The black man clearly was mourning, for his tears spilled unheeded. Raven looked at him as she softly said,

**Victor? Are you… doing well? **The black man, apparently Victor, glared at her, his eyes answering. Raven nodded. **I see. Koriand'r, Richard has something to show to you and Victor. **The golden woman, Koriand'r, glanced at the young man as she flipped her red curly hair over her shoulder.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked, looking at the young man- Richard- while Vic looked down at the floor. Richard nodded as he handed Kory the newspaper. "Is this new, Dick?" She asked after reading the headlines. Vic grunted.

"Ya, look at the date. It's new." He said, reading the headlines. "What the hell? What is this?" He demanded, sounding angry. Dick sighed.

"I don't know. But that means somebody knows."

8888888

Well, do you know what they're talking about? Wanna guess? Please review! (Of course, flames accepted)


	3. Chapter 3

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

I just got home from camp, and boy, it was fun! Anyway, here's chappie three! (And I was grounded from my laptop for three days)

**OrchDork18**, see if you can find a familiar name in here!

8888888

Roy groaned. Last night there were bloodshed- and the reporters knows. At least they don't know what happened to the body- and he intends to keep it that way. From what he could gather from the few clues, a small child, possibly a girl, had been involved. "This case is stupid," Roy muttered as he saw a young man came running to him.

"Mister Harper! We just found something!" Motioning for Roy to follow, the young policeman led him to a small area completely soaked in blood. "Look at the blood!" The policeman cried, pointing at the blood. Roy frowned as he peered at the ground. Eyes widening, he cried out,

"What the hell?" He couldn't had used a better choice of words. (Sorry about the bad word) The blood obviously was recent, for it is still clear in color- not dark yet. But it is the color that baffles Roy. "It's as if there's more than one person's-or thing's- blood!" The ground shone red, the red of blood- but there are some purple liquid, some sticky brown, and even some yellowish-green along with some black liquid mixing, flowing freely with the red blood.

Roy groaned again. Today is going to be a long day.

TTTTTTTTTT

The little boy rushed into the kitchen, excited. "Mama! When are we going to Taylor's party?" The mother chuckled as she answered,

"Not now, Jeremy. We still have to wrap the present, and the party won't start for another forty minutes." The mother said, smiling at her son. The little boy pouted, but then smiled a huge smile.

"Oh, okay! Can I go watch T.V.?" The boy asked, hopefully. The mother chuckled at her son's antics.

"Sure, Jeremy. Go ahead." Watching the little boy run off, the mother smiled as she resumed wrapping the present for this Taylor.

TTTTTTTTTT

"What? Are you saying somebody knows?" Victor demanded, glaring at Dick. "But how? She promised to not tell anybody!" He said, his eyes seething. Dick sighed as Kory replied,

"Hey, we know that she didn't tell anybody! It's obvious that they found the body," She said, looking sad beyond measures, "And they also must've found the evidence of her." After she spoke those words, there was only silence in the room.

Raven broke the silence. **Then… they will find her? **Her soft inhuman voice rang out as she spoke. Dick glanced at her as he said,

"I have no idea."

8888888

Do you like this chappie? And about Garfield- Beast Boy- well, I can't tell you. I can only say that he won't be in the story a lot, but don't worry- he's one of the top three most important things in this story.

And no, the Roy in this chappie has nothing to do with Roy Harper, better known as Speedy.

Anyway, please review! (Or flame…)

AND FRIDAY (July 15) IS MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH! (About time- I've been dying for this GameCube, you see…)


	4. Chapter 4

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

Three words: Late registration sucks.

8888888

Taylor was excited beyond measurements. Today's her birthday! Well, actually, it's tomorrow, but today's the party! The girl squealed, though she didn't know it. Her mother smiled as she hurriedly set the last of things for the party.

The doorbell rang; the mother waved to Taylor and nodded at the door. The girl's face spilt into a wide smile and she ran to the door, yanking it open. She squealed upon seeing her best friends, the twins. Hopping up and down, Taylor grabbed girls by the arm and yanked them inside, without closing the door.

The mother smiled; today is going to be long, but worth it. It's her daughter's birthday- that's the only important thing. The mother frowned briefly; but then she shoved the memories of recent events from her mind as she watched the girls playing.

TTTTTT

Roy sighed as he drove home. After pulling into the garage, Roy wearily stepped inside the house. His wife was waiting for him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and returned the hug; the next thing he know, he found his son glued to his leg.

Roy chuckled; he picked up his son and said, "Hey, Jeremy. Wasn't you supposed to be at a birthday party?" The boy nodded as Roy's wife said,

"Yes, and you're supposed to drive him there." Smiling, she watched as Roy's eyes widen. Groaning, Roy replied,

"Oh no. I totally forget. Jeremy, we're going now. Get your tiny butt in the car." The adults smiled as Jeremy nodded excitedly and ran into the garage, present in his hands. Roy sighed as he kissed his wife good-bye, and turned back to his car.

TTTTTT

"What can we do?" Vic asked, his head in his hands. Kory looked tired as she answered,

"We can either tell the truth and get beheaded or run away and live in the wilderness." The golden woman finished as she waited for a reply to her comment. She only get tired stares. Raven softly commented,

**I personally prefer to tell the truth, although we cannot, or his sacrifice would be wasted. **At those words, Dick made a small gasping sound. They turned to him, waiting for him to speak.

Dick sighed as he said, "I still have no idea of what to do." They all sighed before looking out of the window, gazing at the visible moon.

8888888

Don't worry, Beast Boy will be a part of the story, even if he wasn't in the beginning! I promise! If it's not a true, then I'll… I'll… do a requested story! Yeah, that sounds good to you?

Man, I'm scared now… anyway, please review! (Or flame)


	5. Chapter 5

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

I have nothing to say!

8888888

Taylor hovered near the door; only one more person have to show up; then her party could start! The girl started to jump up and down when she saw a car pulled up the driveway. Her sounds caught her mother's attention.

The woman looked out the window; the last party guest is here. Her manners taking best of her, she went to open the door to greet them. She smiled as her daughter squeaked excitedly.

TTTTTT

Roy gulped as he stepped out of the car along with Jeremy. He hated having to be polite- he very much preferred to be at work, yelling and snapping at the rookies. Sighing, he introduced himself to the woman. "Hello, I'm Roy Harper, and this is my son Jeremy. (Jeremy, say hello.) What is your name?" The woman shook his hand as she answered,

"My name is Nancy Tamor. This is my daughter Taylor." Nancy said cheerfully. Roy nodded, but he noticed that the girl didn't response at her name. He frowned slightly as he asked,

"Mrs. Tamor? Is there something wrong with your daughter?" He listened as she answered- he didn't pay attention as Taylor and Jeremy ran inside to join their friends. She sighed before saying,

"Oh, that. You see, Taylor is born deaf. She uses sign language to communicate, and your son Jeremy is pretty good at signing. You should be proud." Roy's mouth formed a small "o".

"Oh. Well, I better get going now. I'll be here to pick up Jeremy in two hours. See you then." With this, Roy walked to his car. When inside, he muttered, "The mystery- the child involved is definitely a deaf child." Roy glanced at the house one last time before it shrunk out of sight. _Is it her? _Roy wondered.

TTTTTT

**Richard, I do believe it would be wise if you stop pacing- I believe you are creating a hole in the floor. **Raven muttered. Dick blinked, paused, and then resumed pacing. Raven merely sighed. Kory glanced at the floor before speaking,

"Wow, that's a big hole. Anyway, I think it's the best if we just stay quiet and keep an eye on her." She said, looking at the pacing man. Dick just shook his head as Vic commented,

"But we can't let her see us. I mean, what if she saw us? She'll probably scream or tell the others." He said as his eyes moved from the floor to the pacing Dick and back to the floor.

Dick nodded before saying, "All right. We'll keep an eye on her, but we can't let her see us- she knows what we are." With this, Dick resumed pacing. Several moments passed before Vic blurted out,

"Aw, what the hell. STOP PACING! You're ruining the floor!"

8888888

Heh, I like the last part. Anyway, please review! And, yes, you may flame me for not putting Beast Boy in yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

8888888

It is two hours later, the living room lay in what seems to be ruins; paper plates and cups littered everywhere, cake and punch smeared the floor, walls, and even the ceiling, new toys and clothes all gathered in a pile surrounded by colorful wrappings, and to top it all, a poster of a tailless donkey covered by tails; everywhere except its hindquarters. Nancy smiled. It was quite a chore, tending after twelve partying children in a small living room, but she did it. Taylor lay on the sofa, cuddled up, sleeping.

All this almost didn't happen… no, she must not think of it, it is the past. She should only think of the present, of her beautiful little daughter. Nancy sighed softly as she gingerly picked her child up, cradling her in her arms. Turning around, she slowly, carefully walked towards Taylor's room. Upon arriving there, she didn't glance at the Barbie-themed room as she lovingly placed the small girl onto her bed, pulling a pink quilt over her.

After making sure Taylor is okay, Nancy left the room, turning off the light and closing the door half way. Walking back to the living room, Nancy sighed. It should take about an hour to clean up the mess… she better start now. Bending up, she picked a paper plate, first of many.

TTTTTT

Dick groaned. They've been discussing it for past two hours, and they're still in the same position as before. What should they do? What can be done? Raven glanced at Dick before sighing. It's hopeless, Raven mused, and even Kory knows it. Sure enough, the golden woman is resting her head against the smaller woman, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Suddenly Kory leapt as if Raven had electrocuted her; perhaps she did. Maybe she didn't.

"I have an idea!" Kory shouted, overjoyed. They won't have to announce the truth after all! Eagerly beckoning her friends, Kory outlined her plan, happily watching as Vic and Dick's face spilt into smiles and as Raven's eyes relaxed slightly. Finally, they have the answer! Now there won't be any trouble or conflicts concerning their friend! Yes, if Garfield were here, he would be so pleased!

TTTTTT

Roy sighed as he massaged his temples; he had been working on the case for over two hours, taking a break only to pick Jeremy from the party. The blood found at the site baffles him; as do the tracks. At first, it seems that the child was a deaf child, but recent findings had disproved the theory. That rules out Taylor Tamor. But it opened up the door to millions and millions of hearing children. Roy squeezed his eyes close as he attempted to massage the pounding headache away- but then, headaches usually helped him at solving difficult cases like this one.

Blinking blearily, Roy glanced over the report once again. Muttering out loud, he read the sentence: "_It was a full moon night…_" Trailing off, Roy moaned. It's going to take forever to figure this out! He really ought to go to bed; a nap might help. Scooting the chair backwards, Roy got up and walked up the stairs to his room.

Suddenly, his back and shoulders stiffened. "It was a full moon night!" Roy cried out; "That's it!" For you see, when he was a boy, he had a bad experience on a similar night; ever since, Roy mistrusted full moons: the others believed it silly, but Roy remained convinced of his theory. That was what happened! "Aha! And they said I was crazy!" Bolting down the stairs, through the garage door, Roy leapt into his car, cranking up the engine. Putting his car into reverse, Roy backed out, and changing it to forward, Roy pressed the petal; tires screamed as the car tore out of there, leaving skid marks behind.

As the car sped off, one could hear a man whooping, whopping in a perfect harmony with the howling of wolves hidden in the black forest of the night.

8888888

I think it's a little too obvious, but do you wanna try to guess what Roy's brilliant idea is? Come on, guess! Free cookies to the person who got the concept right!

And I want to say sorry for not updating for a long time, but as you know, school just started. But that's not acceptable. What's really going on is that my best friend, OrchDork18, would be moving away by the end of October. She've been my best friend ever since second grade, and I have no idea of what to do after she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

8888888

Nancy smiled as she waved good-bye to Taylor, but the deaf girl didn't notice as she ran to her school, eagerly awaiting for her class to start. The mother chuckled, shaking her head. Taylor hated the schoolwork but loved her friends there. She's a little silly, really. Nancy smiled as she twisted the key, hearing the engine sputter.

Pulling out of the parking lot, the woman drove away, unaware of the yellow eyes watching her.

TTTTTT

Vic stood in the front of the police office, nervous. Why had he allowed Kory talked him into it? He groaned, unhappy. Raven, standing besides him, turned her head to peer at him, her stare painfully familiar. She whispered,

**Victor? It will be okay. **Her warm words soothed Vic, calming him down. He smiled, having an emapth for a friend wasn't a bad thing, only… he shivered under her gaze. He have a nasty feeling that Raven could see right through his soul.

Taking a deep breath, he bravely stroded into the building, the silent woman close behind.

TTTTTT

The young man shook his head in bewilderment, saying, "That's impossible. Impossible." The older man, Roy, sighed as he instisted,

"Then why is it here? You and I'm both smelling it, seeing it, and touching it." The younger officer looked at Roy, then glanced at the body before sighing. Roy, seeing this, piped up. "I have some aspirin." The young man smiled before saying,

"That would be nice."

TTTTTT

It trotted on, one thing on its mind; get there, and protect her. Don't let it get her. Get the pack, have them help protect the pup.

The creature increased its pace, breaking out in a run. Striding up the hill, it abruptly stopped at the peak, throwing its head back, howling.

The howls echoed across the sky, unnatural and unearthly.

8888888

What do you think of the new addition? OrchDork18 and others, I promise y'all, Beast Boy WILL be in the story, you just have to be patient. Look how long it took the other Titans to show up in Together Always!

I hope to update this soon, it's getting good. Really!

Review or flame please!


	8. Chapter 8

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

(twitches) Such… short… chappie… but important nonetheless!

8888888

Nancy paused, looking up from her computer, glancing at the clock. Her eyes widened. There's only twenty minutes left before Taylor's school lets out! Saving the file, Nancy got up, grabbed the keys and strode towards the garage to her car. After having cranked up the engine and pulled out of the driveway, the anxious mother drove away. When the minivan disappeared from the sight, the yellow eyes moved as its owner let loose a howl.

Another howl answered it, and a pair of pure green eyes snapped open, watching warily as the first one carefully crept into the house, helped by the fact that Taylor left her window open.

Several moments passed, and the green eyes scanned the house as soft whimpering sounds came out, but then they closed when the owner of the yellow eyes came back outside. The pair took off, running through the woods, their howls soaring through the sky.

TTTTTT

"…and that's why we're here." Vic said, locking eyes with the officer. The bald man sighed, moping away at his forehead with a yellow-stained cloth. The man sighed as he nervously glanced at Raven before answering,

"I'm sorry, but without evidence we can't search his house." Vic nodded, responding,

"Oh… well, thanks anyway. Rae, let's go." The silent woman nodded, following Vic. But when Vic passed through the door, she paused, looking behind. The bald man shivered as his hazel eyes met the dark emotionless eyes. Raven said nothing as she turned her head, continuing.

TTTTTT

The young man groaned slightly as he poked the flesh with his glove-covered hand. His face paled as his stomach heaved, feeling the contents welling up to his mouth, filling it with a bitter taste. Moving away and covering his mouth with the gloveless hand, the young man whimpered.

"Mister Harper? May… I be excused for a moment?" The elder man glanced up, and upon seeing the greenish man, nodded. "Thank you." Rushing outside, he heard Roy calling out,

"Careful, Jake! You don't wanna throw up near my car!"

TTTTTT

After howling, it waited there on the hill, listening for answers. Getting nothing, it let loose a breath as it began down the hill. Even though the pack haven't answered, that didn't mean it has an excuse to fail its mission: protect the pup.

Reaching level ground, it broke out in a run. Breaths coming out in steamy mists, it let loose with another howl. It grinned, for this time, its pack answered. Following the howls, it ran faster, for it knows that with the pack, it will accomplish its job; protecting the pup.

Letting loose a joyful howl, the creature ran into the dark forest, towards the sprawling city ahead.

8888888

Yeah… by now, you should know animal it is… wanna guess? The person who gets it right will get the next chappie dedicated to him/her! C'mon, review!

I know the chappie's short, but it's over a page and half on Word!

Anyway… review or flame, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Howls of Night

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Something had happened. Nobody knows what. But a small girl holds the key to the secret, the secret of five teenagers…

Disclaimer: If I can't think up a funny disclaimer, then how could I own the Teen Titans?

Yes, I updated! 

8888888

Hearing the chime of the school bell, Nancy sighed. She've made it in time. Relaxing, she settled back into her seat, her eyes glued on the school, watching for the bright blonde hair of Taylor. After the river of the kids thinned, her daughter came running up. Smiling, Nancy watched as Taylor waved good-bye to the twins before hopping inside the minivan.

"_How was your day at school?_" The mother asked, glancing at Taylor for her answer. The small girl's tiny hands flew as she answered,

"_Fun! We went to the library today and I borrowed a book on wolves! And I played lots and lots today with Erica and Michelle! Then we had pizza for lunch! And we played baseball for PE today!_" Nancy chuckled as she drove away slowly, wary of the walking children.

"_Wow, what a busy day!"_ She signed with her right hand and Taylor nodded, expression serious. Her left hand made the sign 'yes' as she gazed out of the window. The mother's brows furrowed slightly over the deaf girl's behavior but she said nothing, instead driving in silence that Taylor will live with her whole life.

TTTTTT

Striding down the sideway next to the roaring traffic, Vic snapped his head up at the noise. Raven followed suit and they could hear some people muttering. The howls rose unnervingly before fading, leaving somebody saying,

"Wolves… 'member the news? There's some wolves preyin' on small kids." At this, a woman nodded, responding,

"I won't let my kids play alone until the wolves' shot and beheaded." A man piped up,

"I heard that they're not normal wolves." The discussion continued as Raven gently led Vic away. After getting some distance, the black man groaned.

"You heard them. They hates wolves." Raven merely sighed, locking her gaze on the visible moon.

TTTTTT

The owner of the yellow eyes stopped, staring at something as the one with the pure green eyes slowed down. After letting loose a short howl, the yellow-eyed one waited as two more beings burst through the bushes. One has strange eyes; one is the normal yellow, the other is a blood red. The second has dark eyes.

After greeting each other, all four spun and ran off in the direction of the repeating howls, answering with their own howls.

Leaping into the open, they sprinted by an old man who stared, mouth agape, as they disappeared into the shadows.

"Well, Ah'll be. Wolves in the city. Wait 'til Ah tells mah wife!" With this, the man hopped into an old, battered pickup turck and drove away, grinning.

TTTTTT

"Hey, Jake, you okay?" Roy called out, looking at the young man. The man nodded before swallowing.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm ready to go in there again." Harper smiled grimly before answering,

"Good. I just found something. C'mon." With this, the older man went back inside. Jake blinked.

_What?_ Starting to walk to the door, he paused when he heard the clear howls. The wolf must be close. Shivering, he ran inside.

TTTTTT

Hearing the howls of its pack, it increased its sprint, becoming a blur. Its pack is answering its call! Now they can protect the pup!

Heading towards a spot, it growled slightly. The enemy has not given up on the pup yet. Its yellow eyes narrowed slightly as it let loose a warning howl which its pack quickly answered,

It cannot stall any longer; the pup is in grave danger.

8888888

Like the chappie?

Love the chappie?

Hate the chappie?

Please review or flame and tell me your opinion!


End file.
